blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tow Truck Tough
is the 15th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Stripes gets stuck down a cliff, Blaze turns into a tow truck and sets off with AJ and Gabby to rescue him. Back in Axle City, Crusher practices to be a tow truck himself, but keeps messing up. Synopsis Blaze and Crusher are racing in the mud hills when all of a sudden Crusher's engine starts to falter. Gabby realizes he has engine trouble and Blaze suggests he take a break, but Crusher refuses and claims he's fine, only to be proven wrong when he fails a jump. Because of his broken engine, Crusher cannot stand up, so Gabby decides to take him to the garage to fix him. But he is too hard for Pickle to push, and worries he'll be stuck forever, Blaze realizes they need a vehicle with super pulling power: a tow truck. Transforming into one with some help from the viewers, he hooks up to Crusher and pulls him easily. At the garage, Gabby fixes Crusher's engine, who is so overjoyed he accidentally makes a mess. As Pickle goes to help clean up, AJ gets a call from Stripes out in the jungle, who is playing ball with his three monkey friends and invites them to join in. When one of the monkeys accidentally knock the ball into a tree, Stripes climbs to get it, but once he throws it back to them the branch he's standing on breaks, sending him falling into a hole. Landing on a ledge, Stripes feels relieved, but Gabby notices something wrong with him: his tire got flattened from falling, and because of such, he cannot climb out. Realizing he's in trouble, Blaze offers to lift him out with his tow truck power, and Gabby will fix once that's done. They all set off as the Tow Truck Team song plays. Upon arriving in the jungle, Gabby spots a bridge they can use to cross a nearby river, and run into a panda family who is already crossing such. Unfortunately, the bridge isn't that sturdy, and as a result, it breaks and sends the pandas floating down the river. Blaze tries to use his tow truck to pull the baby panda in, but the river pulls on the bridge piece with so much force that his winch doesn't turn. Gabby realizes they need torque: the strength needed to turn something. Using enough torque with help from the viewers, Blaze manages to pull the baby panda to safety, then does the same for the mommy and daddy pandas. Once all are taken care of, AJ realizes the bridge is still broken but Gabby offers to fix it. She fixes all the broken bridge parts back onto the bridge and they continue on as a Torque song is heard. Back in Axle City, Pickle tells Crusher all about what Blaze did and his tow truck power was incredible. Crusher is jealous and bets he can be a better tow truck than Blaze is, and constructs his own makeshift crane to do so. Pickle then pretends to be a broken truck for Crusher to pull to the garage. However when trying to do so, Crusher misses Pickle and ends up hooking a basket of cheese which spills over him to his disgust. Meanwhile, in the jungle, AJ decides to give Stripes a call to see how he's doing. Upon answering, Stripes is trying to climb out of the hole but because of his broken tire, he can't do it. Gabby promises they'll be on their way and Blaze enters a cave. While inside, the team sees the whole cave is full of slime to their disgust, and all of a sudden they stop due to part of the road missing before them. Luckily, Blaze finds some buttons they can push to get the road they need to fix it. Blaze finds the right road decisions with help from the viewers and makes it out. Back at the garage, Crusher is trying once again to hook up to Pickle, but he misses once again and accidentally hooks a suitcase which drops flip flops on his head. AJ gets another call from Stripes, who is in even bigger trouble than before - the ledge he's on is starting to break. Blaze gets to the hole in time with Blazing Speed, just as Stripes begins to fall. Blaze manages to hook up to Stripes, but to pull him out he needs the most torque ever - a torque of 100. He successfully reaches such with the viewer's help and successfully pulls Stripes to safety. Stripes thanks Blaze for helping him, but his tire is still broken, so Gabby replaces it with a new tire. Stripes happily tries it out before a monkey gives him the ball back, and they all play ball together. Meanwhile, Crusher tries yet again to grab Pickle, but he still misses. When he hooks up to something unknown, he thinks Pickle is heavier than he thought, but when he sees Pickle next to him he realizes he's pulling something else. It turns out he got a skunk, and is so disgusted he flees the scene as Pickle watches. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept